Don't Lie To Me
by Lycii
Summary: Most of the Mekakushi Dan are not home, going about their own activities. All that's left in the apartment is Kido and her blonde counterpart. Well, of course he has to kiss her.


**This has been, what? A year. My hiatus has been that long and I've switched genres completely. Kami-sama help me. My main ship has now alternated to the heavenly KanoKido, god knows there should be more of these here on FF.**

**Go easy on me, my skills are rusty. Constructive crit. please **

* * *

_Tsubomi sighed, dragging a tired arm through her hair._ The apartment of the Mekakushi Dan was mostly empty and the stillness was welcoming.

Mary and Seto were out for a stroll in the park, while Konoha and the Kisaragi siblings were organizing a gaming night with Ene back at their place.

That just left Kano and her. She shuffled towards the kitchen, selectively removing the perishable ingredients from the cupboard.

For once after a long while, it would just be the two of them at dinner. Now that she thought about it, they'd never really eaten together privately before.

Not since the Tateyama's.

She glanced in the direction of the hall where Kano's room was situated. The door was shut, but she still could see slivers of light slithering through the crack in the door.

Kido decided she would only interrupt him from whatever he was doing after dinner was ready. If she did otherwise, she could imagine him about his antics while she cooked.

He'd probably pull her hair too, like when they were kids. Her lips cracked into a small smile as her memories flooded back to her.

Turning around, she set about her work. She had decided on some creamy mushroom soup topped with hunks of buttered bread and spring onions for dinner.

It would be enough to sate the both of them. Hopefully.

Throwing a last glance at the closed door of his bedroom, she set to work. As she pulled the ingredients and her utensils off the selves, her thoughts wandered again to the cat-eyed boy.

He hadn't really changed much over the years, not really. He always kept on smiling, a little like Ayano if you really thought about it.

Kido didn't like how he always kept to himself, bottled his feelings up and acted like he was okay while inside, his happiness was really draining away. She really wished he would open the door and be _his true self_.

At least he could confide in her, just like he used to do, _before_. Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts away. Dwelling on them would do her no good at all, she'd just ponder and ponder, but in the end, it still wouldn't solve anything.

As dumped the last of the bread into the oven, she contemplated waking up Kano from whatever sleep induced stupor he was in. _He usually wasn't quiet at all. _

The soup was boiling away happily on the stove and everything else was pretty much done. Removing the apron from around her neck, she slowly padded to Kano's room.

She knocked first, two hard raps to the door. She was surprised when there was no reaction, not even a sound of movement from within the room.

Pushing the door open with one finger, she poked her head into the room.

Kano was huddled under the blankets, curled into a tight ball. His blond bangs were covering his face and his breathing was heavy.

She crossed the room in a few quick strides and felt for his forehead. He moaned softly and moved his head from her touch.

"Oi, Kano…" Kido said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. She hated it whenever any of the Dan got sick, it was horrible to see them drained of their usual selves. "You should sit up for a bit, get rid of the dizziness."

Kano didn't reply, his face still covered the thick blankets. She took his hand to support him up. He grunted, but did not resist.

His hands were warm, she thought, maybe nice enough to hold once in awhile. Kido caught herself at that moment, realizing she was staring at him.

Kano, bleary-eyed state or not, still caught on on her gaze. He grinned that lazy grin of his, his eyes still half-lidded, almost closed.

"Ahh, Tsubomi-chan," he slurred, draping an arm around her neck and burying his face into her back. "Aren't you always so sweet? You should really smile more, you know how I love your smiles right?"

Kido tensed, her hands still frozen by her side. She could feel her face heating up. For the moment, she was glad that her back was to Kano, no doubt he would laugh at her if he saw her now.

Strangely though, she enjoyed the feel of him leaning on her. It seemed that at that moment, the duo were closer than they ever were.

She snuck a glance back at Kano and saw it, his eyes glowing bright red. He was deceiving her again.

She hated it, all the lies. It didn't make anything get better. She knew it was a mask he wore to protect himself and the people around him. She knew he was trying to help, but why did he have to make it so hard?

"I…I…" Her voice cracked as she hid her face behind her hair.

"What's wrong," Kano stalled. Rolling on his back, he landed next to Kido lightly, taking her hands into his. "It isn't because of me, is it? I'm fine, you can hit me if it'd make you feel better."

She raised her gaze to meet his, noticing yet again that his irises were starting glow a pulsing ruby red.

"Don't lie to me anymore… I can see it's hurting you, and it… it hurts me too!" She almost spat the sentence out, glaring at him.

Kano didn't say anything for a moment, only continued looking at her. He was taking in her face, her scent, everything. The glow behind his eyes was letting up and he slowly allowed that power to diminish.

"Okay," he said softly, closing the gap between them until they were nose to nose. "I promise, but you have to treat me to a kiss though."

He said it almost nonchalantly but he could feel Kido spluttering at the suggestion. "When you get better, maybe." She tried to move away, her cheeks undoubtedly heating up. She contemplated using her eyes.

"But.. Danchou. I'm already better, see?" Without warning, Kano snaked both his arms around her neck and fitted his lips to hers. It probably lasted a second at most, but to Kido it seemed like an eternity. She felt that she was dissolving, disintegrating by merely his touch. When they pulled back, gasping for air, Kido could literally feel the heat pulsing at her cheeks. "You, you, BAKA!" She gave him a resounding slap on his back.

"See? I told you I was better," Kano gave her a lopsided grin and patted his lap, signaling for her. Kido got up abruptly, mumbling something about her soup and made to leave Kano's room.

"But Danchou," he gave her a pout. "I thought you liked me."

Deceiving her or not, Kido considered dumping the pot of soup on his head.

* * *

_Review. I hoped I didn't make them OOC /rolls away_


End file.
